Broken Wings
by MoonChild123
Summary: Mariah becomes Tala's slave, but Kai begins to form feelings for her, but what's going on that has Mariah torn apart? Can Kai get the voice out of his head, and protect Mariah at all costs? But... what if the spirit awakens? KaiMar, MarRei, slight TyHil
1. The Beginning

**I'm Back!!!!! **

Yay! I've finally decided to do an R-rated fic! Yay me! (Notice im hypa 2day) Neway I'm a HUGE Kai/Mariah fan so this is for them!!!!!! I've had a lot of complaints about that pairing (See my other fic Russian Roulette) so I'm pleading you, NO FLAMES please......please I'm begging you!!!!!!!! Neway this will be an ongoing work for me and I haven't thought it all out yet so it's kinda a spur-of-the-moment-write-down-or-you're-going-to-forget-you-stupid-brainless-idiot thing.....hehehe well on with the show!

P.s- this fic is TOTTALLY out of concept with Beyblades....in other words, Beyblades has nothing to do with it...!......?

Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblades or the blade breakers, but I do own their souls!! Bwahahahahaha.....no I don't.......meh...

I LOVE YOU ALL FOR SOME ODD REASON!!!

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V **

The cell door slammed shut. Pain flooded through me as I began to realize my wounds. I hung from the shackles and recounted the days. It had been 2 weeks, no a month that I've been in this dungeon. This was Boris' way of punishing me. Not like I wouldn't do it again. This was my fifth visit to my prison since I turned 17; I knew it inside-out. I picked the shackles with a pin I had hidden and landed on the ground, only to collapse into a heap of blood and wounds. I rubbed my neck and examined myself for any serious wounds. Making me cold just wasn't enough for Boris; he wanted to break me into idy, bity pieces. I lifted myself up and braced my body against the wall. I gazed at my hands and longed for the grip of my sword.

**Tala'sP.O.V **

"Sir, it's been a month...." a soldier spoke in a small voice, referring to Kai.

"I know you twit, let him out when the sun goes down. Now, where is that new arrival?!" Boris paced around the room. He grew more and more impatient by the second. Eventually, another soldier came in holding a girl by her pink hair.

"Let me go!" she wailed as the soldier threw her on the ground in front of Boris. I stood up and moved beside him. She knew good enough not to move, smart girl.

"Beautiful..." Boris said as he bent down and took her chin in his hand. She glared at him.

"Who is she and why is she here?!" I asked as Boris let her go and she cowered into a ball.

"This, Tala, is your reward." my eyes widened. What had I done to deserve such a wonderful gift?

"Why?" I asked simply, he grinned.

"Tala, shouldn't you accept when something is given to you?" Boris replied. He was right, I shouldn't complain.

"Yes sir." I smiled.

"Give her to me for a day and I'll whip her into shape." He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to her feet.

"She will obey your every command..."

**Kai's P.O.V **

I rubbed my wrists and sat on my bed. About time they let me out of that cage Maybe I should just listen to Boris from now on.

"Kai?" Tala's voice came from the other side ofmy door.

"What do you want?!" I clenched my fist. Tala and I weren't exactly friends.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted your sword back, but-" no sooner then he said 'sword' had I swung open the door.

"Give it." I demanded. He handed me the sword without complaint. He seemed much too happy.

"Spill..." he gave me a wicked smile.

"Well, it seems dear Boris has decided to give me a little gift."

"What could you possibly have done to deserve that?" I raised my eyebrow, he had peaked my interest.

"Actually, I haven't figured that out yet..." How stupid, how could he not know?

"Whatever. What did Boris give you?"

"A girl." he smiled wickedly again. What? Did he mean as a slave? Probably.

"That's wrong Tala." I hooked my sword to my belt.

"What? You don't get lonely at night Kai?" he laughed. I grabbed the hilt of my sword and wondered what would be the most painfully way to kill him.

"You're free to come visit anytime Kai. She's completely under my control." he smirked again and walked away. I slammed my door and collapsed on my bed. I hated to admit it, but it did get cold at night.

**Boris' P.O.V **

The pink haired girl sat on the edge of my bed, hands folded in her lap while I paced back and forth.

"Now, let's try this again... what's your name?" I stopped in front of her and watched her very closely.

"Whatever you wish, Master Boris." she replied, her head bowed to me.

"Good, and who must you obey?" I lifted her chin so our eyes met.

"Master Boris and Master Tala..." she said quietly. I let go of her chin and smiled. Now, for one last test.

"Stand up." I commanded. She stood in front of me, head still drooped.

"Raise your head, child." she lifted her head and looked at me with tearful eyes. I forcefully pressed my lips against her. Instinctively, as I predicted, she pushed away, tripped, and landed backwards on my bed. Before she could scramble away, I climbed on top of her and pinned her down.

"What do you think you're doing girl?!" I said through gritted teeth. She shut her eyes and struggled against my grip. I pinned both her arms above her head with one hand and with my free hand, I backhanded her. She ceased movement and looked at me with empty eyes. I smirked for a minute then lowered my lips down too meet hers again. This time, she didn't resist. My tongue freely explored her mouth as my free hand snaked its way up her shirt and rested on her left breast. I stopped my kiss and looked back into her eyes.

"Tala will enjoy you, but remember, you must do whatever he says."

"Yes, Master Boris…" she replied.

"The lives of your village members depends on it…"

**Kai's P.O.V **

I sat on the stone cold ground and listened Tala boast about his 'gift' again. None of us had seen her yet, he could be lying.

"Tala," I interrupted his escapade, "How are we supposed to believe you if we haven't seen evidence of this 'girl'?"

His face was priceless as I stood up, leaned against a wall, and smirked.

"Yeah Tala show us the girl!"

"Yeah, we wanna see her!"

"Prove it Tala!"

Random people began to whisper amongst themselves as Tala glared at me.

"Fine!" he yelled and stormed off. The room grew silent as we waited for him. A few minutes passes before he returned, dragging the girl by the wrist.

"Happy now?!" he yelled and threw the girl in the middle of the room.

She was dressed in a vary revealing white gown that was cut above her knees. One strap rested on her shoulder while the other had fallen off. Her pink bangs covered her eyes. I found myself knelt infront of her, joined by a group of boys, also stunned by her.

"Your……beautiful….." I muttered. She must have heard me because she looked up and starred into my eyes.

"You….you all must die…" she whispered. Before I could react, she grabbed my sword out of its sheath and dashed away from us. Tala and four others drew their swords and began to back her into a corner. She held my sword with two hands out infront of her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she slowly back away from us.

"Where…..where are they? TELL ME WHERE REI IS!" she yelled.

"Foolish girl!" Tala yelled in reply. He moved to strike her with his sword, but she easily parred the blow.

"TELL ME WHERE REI IS!" she screamed. Who was this Rei and why did his name sound so familiar? Tala knocked my sword out of her hands and backed her into a corner.

"Stupid, foolish girl!" He muttered as she bowed her head to him. He placed his hand behind her back and pulled her closer. She didn't resist him as their lips locked in an emotionless kiss. Tala pushed away and sneered at me.

"Proof enough for you?" I gave him and icy stare.

"That's low, even for you Tala." I made myself clear. He grabbed her wrist and headed for the door. The girl starred at me while Tala dragged her out. My heart throbbed painfully as she disappeared through the doorway. I clutched my chest and ran throught the opposite door to my room. When I got their, I slammed the door shut and quickly locked it.

"Ahhh..." i moaned. It was happening again. Why did this girl trigger such powerful emotions in me? I clutched my chest again as my heart pound painfully. Were these even my own emotions?


	2. The Flashback's Begin

Hello people! Sorry, I think my last Chapter was abit rushed, and short, and confusing! Don't worry! You will find out what's going on! Tehehe! This chappy gets abit graphic....and I'm not sure it's quite right...... Plz excuse the many many flashbacks! But pay attention to them, for they are key to the story! Well anyway I hope you like this chappy!

**NO FLAMES!!!**

Disclaimer- I dOn'T oWn BeYbLaDeS......tHaTs WhY iM wRiTiNg LiKe ThIs.....CaUsE iT sUcKs.....BoOyAh!

(Man that took awhile.....)

P.S- Sorry its soo short!

* * *

**Mariah's P.O.V**

I stood in the darkness of Master Tala's room and watched as he slowly indressed me. I knew what he planned to do to me, and I found it sickening. My white dress fell to the floor. The only thing in his way now where my matching white underwear. Instead of going for them, he moved his left hand and gingerly touched my cheek.

_"Rei…" I saw his black hair and golden eyes watching me. So soft…… I placed my hand over his as he pulled me into a pationate kiss, perhaps more pationate than our first. He pulled away and smiled. _

"Very good girl."

It was Tala! It had been him all along! I wanted to live in my memory, let me drown in it! He lay ontop of me, thrusting himself inside of me. I seized up and began a struggle, tears running down my cheeks. He pinned me so I couldn't move and starred right through me, fiery red hair falling every which way in his face.

"It's okay." He assured me and licked the salty tears off my cheeks. How dare he…

-Flashback-

"Rei?" he laid me on the bed and gazed over my naked body.

"Yes? What's wrong?!" he asked. Why do men always think somethings wrong? I played with a strand of his long, black hair and took my time replying.

"Mariah, if you don't want to do this-" I shook my head violently.

"NO! It's not that. It's just….will it hurt?" I asked. He smiled and brought his face closer to mine.

"I imagine so, but Im not sure…don't worry, I'll be here with you, always…" He gingerly touched my cheek with his left hand.

"Mariah, I love you." He whispered into my ear. I gently nibbled on his ear and giggled.

"I love you too."

-Flashback……Pause?-

Tala had his hand around my neck. I winced as he squeezed harder. What had I done?!

"Tell me!" he yelled and shook me.

"What?" I wailed. He stopped shaking me and looked at me angrily.

"Your not a virgin are you?! Tell ME!" he yelled again and hit me.

Blackness.

-Continue Flashback?-

"Nhhh…" I moaned and dug my nails into Rei's back. He didn't seem to mind, he was more concerned about me.

"Shh… its okay…" He tried to sooth me. I moaned in pain again as tears sprung to my eyes. It was the first time I had ever cried infront of him. He held me close and gazed into my eyes. The pain began to slowly fade and be replaced by a warm sensation as he licked the tears off my cheeks.

"Is it better now?" he asked. I nodded and he gently kissed me.

"Good…."

-End Flashback-

My eyes fluttered open to reveal Tala's dark, gloomy room. I sat up from my sprawled position on his bed. The shower was on, Tala must be taking a shower. Now was my time to run. Without thinking I slipped on my dress and quietly snuck out the door. I walked bearfoot through the empty hallways. Where was I? A castle? No… It reminded me more of a prison. I was being punished… I collapsed on my hands and knees and began crying. Ever since the attack on the village I had become nothing but a crybaby. I clenched my fist and forced myself up. How could I rescue Rei and the others while I moped like a child? I hit the wall in anger with my fist.

_"Opps?"_ the stone block I hit slid into the wall as I heard a faint rumble. Part of the floor moved aside to reveal a staircase. It seemed to go inderground for miles.

_"What the hell do I have to lose? Im gonna die here anyway. Oh now that's positive."_ I began walking down the staircase. After about five minutes, I reached a large wooden door. I pressed my ear against it in some attempt to find out what was going on. No good, all I could hear was the faint mumbling of voices and the clash of metal on metal. I cracked open the door slightly and peered in. This room was unlike the room Tala had dragged me in. No, that one was more like a lounge. This looked like a training room. Weapons hanging from a rack, benches, towels, the works. There were a group of soldiers arguing about something…looked like a weapon. A couple more off to the side cleaning up nasty looking wounds. And one blue haired man sitting in the middle of it all, a sword laying in his lap. He gazed at it and clenched something tightly in his fist. That sword… that was the sword I used against Master Tala! Meaning that man…was the man arguing with Master Tala!

"Hey you!" a deep voice approached him. It looked by a rookie soldier by the way he was holding his weapon. He didn't respon as the fairly large man loomed over him. He stood up, sheathed his sword and stuffed something in his pocket, his eyes still hidden.

"You gonna fight me or what?!" the large man yelled. The blue haired man smirked. He suprized the big brute with a punch to the stomach and an elbow to the face. The rookie didn't stand a chance as he continued his attack.

-Flashback-

"Go Rei!" I yelled from the sidelines, quickly joined by a couple of other handmaidens as we watched the guys train in the courtyard.

"Kick his ass!" yelled Max. The kid was the chefs apprentice. He'd be chef by now if he didn't keep putting mustard on everything!

"Hey Mariah! Where were you last night? I made cookies and I know you like first dibs!" he spoke very loudly. I pulled him over to the side and quieted him. I didn't want anyone to hear. Not like they didn't know already.

"I spent the night with Rei…." I whispered.

"Oh…..OH!! NO WAY!" he yelled and looked at my stomach. I laughed and bonked him on the head.

"No I am not pregnant!"

"You could be! You never know! Besides what about this Prince/Maid thing? The Kings not going to be happy when he find out his son knocked up a maid!"

"I am NOT 'Knocked up!'"

"Could be!" he replied. I though for a moment.

"Maybe…."

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

"Mariah?" Reo walked towards us, a towel hanging from his shoulder.

"Rei!" I yelled and pranced over to his side. When no one was looking, he kissed me.

"Hey beautiful!" I began to giggle.

"Way to score Rei!" Max yelled and skipped off. Sometimes I wondered about him.

"What?" Rei asked confused as I burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

-End Flashback-

"Rei…Max…." I mumbled and placed my hand on my belly as I continued to watch the fight. Suddenly, the blue haired on stopped and clutched his chest, wincing. The big one took the chance to slash him in the gut. He ignored the wound, tripped the big guy and threw him against a wall. He was out cold. He started for the door, still clenching his heart and before I knew it, I had come face-to-face with him.


	3. Too Much

Tehehehe! Hope you all like this chapter! I think portions of it are some of my very best work. I think its abit rushed (AGAIN!) but hey, im not that confident! Anyway, I just finished writing my science 10 exam, and it wasn't that bad. EXAMS ARE GREAT! Well I was slightly depressed while I wrote this chapter because my moms been sick for awhile because of her heart. Oh, if you haven't guessed already, this story's set fairly far back in time...kinda... any who, lets get the depressing love-stuff on!

Disclaimer- Man I hate these disclaimers...they suck but I don't own any characters, so I have to do this. Don't worry... one day I'll own them all! That'll teach the...uhh...(I'm being threatened by the creators?) uhh...WONDERFUL people who ummm... create these...uhh works of art!...except Tyson...Man he sux...

P.S- That was the longest disclaimer I have ever seen... Yay! Lemme go into the Guinness World Book of Stupid Dumb Ass Records! YAYAYAYAYAYA!

Now that that's off my chest...

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V **

It was her. The girl who had begun to haunt my dreams, the girl who's emotions pained me so. It was her I needed, yet I couldn't have her. How did she get away from Tala? I stood and Gazed at her, the pain of my heart began to fade and the pain from my wound began to settle in.

"Let me help you..." she spoke quietly. I hid my eyes with my hair and started up the stairs.

"I don't need help!" Who was I kidding? Hold her! Kiss her!

"You're bleeding! I have experience dressing wounds!" she followed me up the stairs. What was I going to do? I wasn't going to be able to hold in these emotions any longer than I already had. What made me long for her touch?

_**"Mariah..."**_ a voice in my head whispered that name. Was it hers? How would I know it? I walked into my room; she followed behind me and shut the door. I could have forced her out then and there, but I didn't. Something held me back. I watched as she grabbed a white sheet and tore a couple strips from it with her teeth.

**_"Hold her! She needs you!" _**

She pulled out a bottle of alcohol from the cupboard and walked over to me. I stood still as she pulled up my dark blue shirt to reveal a large wound across my stomach. That rookie had caused a bigger wound than I thought.

_"Note to self... kill the rookie..." _

**_"Pay attention!"_** the voice yelled. Why the hell was it giving me commands! She examined my wound closely before she took a piece of cloth, doused it in alcohol, and placed it on my wound. I ignored the searing pain and secretly bit my tongue.

"Do you feel no pain?" she asked quietly and began dressing the wound with the strips she tore earlier. All the while she kept her eyes on her work.

"Mind over matter..." I replied. I though I saw her smile.

"Mind over matter huh?" She muttered. Her cold fingers grazed over my skin, sending shivers up my spine. I grabbed her hand and fell to my knees, forcing us to be face-to-face. She did that on purpose!

**_"You must hold back for now..." _**

_"Why!"_ Who was this voice and why was I arguing with him.

**_"Stay close to her, but hold back. You want her to trust you right?" _**

_"This is stupid!" _

"Kai?"

It was Tala! What did he want? I looked at the girl-

**_"MARIAH!"_** yelled the voice.

_"Fine, Mariah!"_ I mentally yelled back.

"Get under the bed Mariah!" I whispered.

"What, how do you-" she retorted. I shoved her under the bed and began to finish dressing my wound.

"What the hell do you want Tala!" I yelled. He opened the door and looked around my room suspiciously.

"I heard voices..." he glared at me.

"Maybe you should see a psychiatrist?" I smirked.

"Forget it... have you seen the girl?" he asked.

**_"It's Mariah! M-A-R-I-A-H! MARIAH!"_** the voice in my head yelled. Maybe I was the one going insane.

_"I can't tell him that!" _

**_"Then kill him!" _**

_"Leave me alone!" _

"Kai! Have you seen her or not!" Tala asked angrily.

"No." I said simply. Tala looked around the room again before he left. Mariah poked her head out from under the bed.

"Is Master Tala gone?" she asked. When I nodded, she crawled out from under the bed and dragged a box with her.

"Look what I found!" she opened the lid and took out some random items.

**_"See, isn't she cute?" _**

_"SHUT UP!" _

While she looked at some papers written in Russian, I pulled out a pendant from the bottom of the box. Man, I had forgotten about this. It was a gift from my mother when I turned three. It was a silver phoenix that clutched a blood red orb in its talons. Slight details were done in gold. I hooked the chain around my neck and tucked it under my shirt.

"Is this you?" Mariah asked, holding up a black and white photo. I took the photo from her and placed it back in the box, burying it under the other papers.

"No...but close enough..." I placed the lid back on the box and slid it back under my bed, "That was my twin brother... he died a long time ago."

"Oh... I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it..." How I wished that never came up.

"You know my name... so what may I call you?" she asked, neatly folding her hands in her lap.

"My name is Kai." I replied. She smiled.

"Thank you, Master Kai."

**Mariah's P.O.V**

I left Master Kai's room and crept down the hallways. Master Kai reminded me alot of Rei, but they were not totally the same. Kai seemed cold and bitter, Rei was always warm and kind hearted. Rei was a prince, and Kai, Kai was a soldier. Why was I even comparing the two? Rei was still alive! I would find and rescue him!

"There you are!" Tala grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest, his icy eyes starred down at me.

"Uhhh...I got lost! Ummmm...looking for the...uh bathroom!" Man that excuse was lame. He'd have to be a fool to buy that one!

"Stupid girl, there's a bathroom in my room..." he dragged me back to his room.

"Idiot..."

I mentally noted all the hallways we went down to get to his room. I didn't plan to stay cooped up there forever! When we got their, he threw me on his bed and began searching through his drawers.

"Were going on a little trip..." he took out clothes and threw them in a bag. Best to be on his good side.

"Where?" I asked, sitting on the edge of his bed watching him pack

"First, we'll hed into town, sort out some matters and get you some new clothes. Then, if all goes well, we'll hed into the royal city. 'Boris' has a meeting with 'His Highness'." I took it that Master Tala and Master Boris were fighting about something... and what did he mean 'if all goes well'? Best not to press into that.

"How many people are coming?" I twirled a piece of my hair with my finger, trying to look innocent. I hoped it worked.

"My you're persistent..." I froze. He threw his packing bag beside me and grinned.

"Fifty four of us in total. You'll also be happy to know that you'll be the only woman there. Now finish packing, I have to take care of something." he left.

_"Great... fifty three men ready and willing to rape me..."_ I tossed some things into the bag, tied it up and dropped it on the floor. I never liked trips... Not after what happened...

-Flashback-

"This will be your horse Mam'n." Rei waved his hand at a beautiful white stallion. My heart skipped a beat as I ran over and hugged him.

"Thank you!" I squealed. He laughed and kissed me on the forehead. Rei helped me up onto my horse then mounted his own. He turned back slightly to make sure the twenty men following us were ready, we began the journey.

"I've...never...ridden...a horse before!" I said, bouncing every which way. Rei laughed.

"Just stay calm! Let your body move with the horse." easy for him to say, he was a natural on a horse! I got it after awhile and began to relax. The birds chirping, the wind through my hair...it was heaven! But it was all interrupted when we were rained upon by a barrage of bullets. The horses began to panic as the soldiers charged into the bushes, swords drawn. Rei's kingdom didn't have horses, not many countries did. They were a fairly new and dangerous weapon. My horse reared up as a bullet whizzed by. I hung on for dear life, not knowing that the bullet had grazed my arm.

"Mariah!" Rei yelled as my horse began to run off, with me still clinging to its neck.

"Rei!" I screamed. He kicked his horse into full gallop and charged after me. The branches tore at my dress and the wind whipped through my hair as the horse continued its rampage. When we reached a clearing, Rei pulled up beside me and grabbed my waist, pulling me off.

"It's okay..." he tried to calm me down as he stopped his horse and dismounted, taking me with him.

"I'm never...EVER...riding a horse alone again!" I yelled as he cuddled me. I was still way to panicked. We stood their holding each other as the horses grazed in the field.

"Your Highness!" a soldier yelled and came galloping towards us.

"What is it?" he asked, still holding me. The soldier was obviously bothered that his prince was comforting a handmaiden.

"We've driven away the bandits...but we've lost seven of our men..." his voice trailed off. Rei clenched his fist.

"Okay, take that horse and the rest of the men, gather the bodies. They deserve a proper burial for their duties. Then hed back to town and I'll meet you there." he instructed, pointing at the crazy white horse. The soldier looked dumbfounded.

"But your highness needs and escort!" Rei glared at the soldier.

"I'll be fine!" he replied sternly. He was obviously mad about the ambush. The soldier nodded, retrieved the horse and left.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I smiled and began to nod when I felt a searing pain in my arm. Blood trickled from the wound. Great, how had I managed to get myself hurt? Now I looked like an even bigger wimp. Rei pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around my wound, tying it tightly.

"Thank you…"

"Alright….. Get on…" he pointed to his black stallion. I burst out in laughter.

"Your kidding, right?" he looked serious! No WAY was I getting on another horse in my entire life!

- 5 Seconds Later

"I'm going to kill you!" this time Rei burst into laughter. We had doubled up on his horse, me in the front with him right behind.

"You're very vulnerable right now…" he whispered in my ear. I giggled as he wrapped one arm around my waist and lightly kissed my neck.

"Rei! Rei stop!" he began to tickle my belly. Damn he knew my weak spots, and I loved it.

"His highness is back!" yelled and old lady running up to us. Village members began to surround us as Rei took his hand away from me and stood up very straightly, greeting his people.

"We need to be alone more often…." He whispered. I felt myself blush and hid my face. Maybe I should just stay inside the castle from now on…

-End Flashback-

Man this place was different from Rei's castle… I hadn't even had anything to eat for a couple of days… not to mention a shower! I looked around the quiet room and smirked. I was alone… with a shower! I tore off my clothes and ran into the bathroom.

**Tala's P.O.V **

-35 minutes later

I quietly snuck back in my room in time to see the girl slip her dress back on, her hands struggling to do up the clasp at the back. I smirked as I crept up behind her, placed my hands on hers, and helped her do it up. Still smirking, I moved her partially wet hair aside and placed my lips against her ear.

"Took courage to shower without permission, girl. But don't worry, you'll be taking that dress off again very soon…" she shivered as I whispered in her ear, "Let's go…" I grabbed my bag and hed out the door. She obeyed me and hed out the door. I looked back at I threw the bag over my shoulder. The girl assumed her normal position; head bowed, eyes empty.

_"I wonder what she's thinking…"_ I turned my head back and wondered. Could I possibly be falling in love with this girl? It was defiantly odd, and dysfunctional… I hadn't even figured out why Boris had given her to me yet! I threw open the main doors and made my way outside. Soldiers were beginning to prepare for departure, and all eyes were on her. She walked closer to me and I took her hand. I guess to her, dealing with me was better than a group of soldiers. I walked up to the man holding my horse and I took the reigns. At the sight of my horse, she froze. I laughed hysterically.

"Something against horses?" I asked, patting the beast. She glared at me.

"Go to hell." She swiftly mounted. Oh, she'd pay for that…

"Okay, I'll deal with it for now… but you'll be dealing with it later." I mounted behind her and pulled her as close as I could.

"Now's not the time Tala… unless you're willing to share?" Boris pulled up beside us. As if I'd actually share her with him!

"Are we ready or what?" I turned my head away from him. That man scared me.

"Yes… we best be on our way…" he made the last preparations and we eventually hed off, Boris, the girl and I leading the pack. Night began to settle in as I argued with Boris.

"If we don't stop for camp we'll be in town in five hours!" I was frustrated. Boris just smiled.

"What about the girl? She looks tired." I looked at her. Her eyes threatened to close several times before she shook her head. Not like she'd get any sleep if we stopped anyway. Boris seemed to know what I was thinking because he burst out in laughter. You know the feeling when someone has the most irritating laugh in the word and you just want them dead? Man I wish I could kill him now. I probably didn't have the guts.

"Tala!" Kai rode up to Boris and I, placing himself between us. Good, let him deal with Boris.

"What do you want Kai?" I wrapped my arm tightly around the girl as she gazed at Kai. He looked jelous as I placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Why did you bring her!" he showed no emotion towards me. Then again, he may be hiding it. Kai was always hiding something.

"Because she needed some fresh air." Boris replied for me. Why the hell way HE sticking up for me? I could deal with Kai! He glared at Boris, then back at me.

"Alright, lets stop… but I'm not sharing!" I yelled. Boris shook his head.

"You wont be playing with your toy tonight…" he maneuvered around Kai and grabbed the girl, pulling her onto his horse. She looked at Kai as Boris rode off. Did she trust him, whom shes never met, against me? What the HELL was going on!


	4. Reason For Emptyness

wgjqaeuogbv;oequgvb aoqseigvhne'qpgbhn'wiohngreboaewihnrbgpwaehn4g034whnrgae3wp04hynp-j34poe9gjp04t9j

'09'atwp0934yhutg'at49y0gthgtvp0o4trhgy04ynmg0a5w3ey8g5h0enkaghpfigg985mrt9rjio4-59juys0945uy0 u945'y09e59reigmper098ti-0gt4iks-40i5ys-e405yi45thu4-eh5uij 4-95iu-459y-o54ykr45y,';45rlyp4spki-as94380m349b6803867wnb043967bn034967bn03-476n-w03476b904w5-n76...

Hehehehe...sry... had nothing else to say? I'm soooooo happy with the way this fic is going right now... and I love you people who read and review, it's a big help. I guess I'll give you abit of background info on why I decided to write 'Broken Wings' you see, I like this guy... his name is Dylan, and I never really confessed my feelings to him before, I'm not even sure he knows I like him. Anywho, we moved to different schools for high school and I haven't really talked to him since then... okay I asked him out, he said yes and when I went (It was a movie... Hero... the one with Jet Li) he brought along a friend! Okay so I was pissed, but I got over it. After that, we talked alot on the phone but I never got the courage to ask him out again. Then, I stopped calling... I don't know why... so lately I've been thinking ALOT about him, and become very depressed, so I wrote 'Broken Wings' the idea just occurred to me one day, so I wrote... well now you know my life story? Well not really but that's why I began writing this fic. Man, I really needed to get that out... Well I better stop boring you people to death and write this chapter... Prepare for a seriously sad chappy!

Disclaimer- sedalbyeB nwo t'nod I (hehehehe backwards!)

Note- The soldier's speak using and underlined font like this hehehehe...sry...

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V**

Tala looked confused. Even I was still confused. I turned around and gathered the men; guess were staying the night here. Night had fully set as I lay and watched the stars. So free...

_"I feel bad for Mariah..."_ I though. Boris needed his fill like any man. Thing is, he'd go to any length to do it.

**_"Why?"_** that damn voice... I had forgotten about him...

_"Because Boris is ruthless and evil..."_ the voice was quiet for a moment... Maybe it finally left.

**_"...he raped you didn't he?"_** I was shocked. That topic was NOT up for discussion! But I needed to tell somebody... why not a voice that didn't exist?

_"Yes... that is the only thing me and Tala have in common... and don't ever bring this up again!"_

**_"Doesn't that feel better?"_**

_"Shut up! This isn't a joking matter! Who the hell are you anyway?"_

**_"You haven't guessed already? My name was Rei..."_**

_"What? The man Mariah was yelling for?"_ I had many questions for him. How could he abandon Mariah!

**_"Yup... she's your responsibility now, I can't protect her anymore so you have too!"_**

_"Why me! You picked the wrong guy to show emotions for a girl!"_ I yelled at him.

**_"I didn't say you had to show emotions for her... but admit it, your falling in love with her!"_**

_"Love is weakness!"_

**_"True... it's what caused my demise, but it's also a strength. Kai, if you fall in love with her you will unlock powers that you never knew you had! But you can't fall in love strictly for power, it won't work. It will happen with or without my help..."_**

_"I swear I'm going to kill you!"_

**_"I'm already dead! Haha!"_**

_"Shut up!"_ would this ever end? I stood up and looked for something to hit myself with.

"Oooohhh! Take it off!"

"What a nice butt!"

"Hey! I get first dibs!"

The soldiers! How did they have the girl?

**_"Mariah!"_**

_"Shut up!"_

**_"That's so old, it's meaningless!"_**

_"Do you want me to save her or not?"_

**_"They could be gay..."_**

_"Well I'm going to check anyway!"_ Stupid voice. I ran over to the group of soldiers to see what all the commotion was about, knowing full well what was going on. Sure enough, it was her. She was shoved a couple of times then collapsed in the middle of a circle of them. Stupid grunts... did they even know how to treat a lady?

**_"And you do?"_**

_"I learnt abit from my mother..."_

**_"Really? Like?"_**

_"Not NOW!"_

I picked her up and glared at anyone who dared to challenge me. They moved aside in an orderly fashion, groaning as I walked into the forest. I'd be too obvious if I went to my tent, Boris would be all over me, not to mention Tala. Wait... how did she even get away from Boris?

**_"She's good at escaping..."_**

_"Dually noted..."_

I walked for awhile with her in my arms before I came upon a cliff. I laid her on the ground and sat beside her. She seemed so peaceful... so beautiful...No! I wasn't going to fall in love!

**_"Too late!"_**

I looked down. She placed her head in my lap and looked up. One of her hands lay on her belly as the other entangled with mine as I ran my hand through her pink hair. The wind stood still as we gazed into each others eyes.

_"Hey Rei?"_ I thought

**_"Yeah?"_**

"_You said if I wanted her to trust me, I had to hold back, correct?"_

**_"Uh huh..."_**

_"Do I still have to?"_

**_"Oh! No... But I don't think she'll let you kiss her just yet... she wouldn't kiss me after what happened..."_**

_"Your gonna tell me right?"_

**_"Nope..."_**

I gritted my teeth and lay back. She cuddled against my side as I dosed off.

-Dream/Flashback-

(Note: It's Kai's dream, and it's in 3rd person...weird eh? Well bear with me on this one!)

(Another Note: Have you noticed I'm Canadian yet? Tehe...)

"What am I going to do?" Mariah yelled. I appeared in some kind of castle. Mariah stood in a maid outfit along with another girl; seeming panicked. I stayed off to the side and watched the ordeal. Was this even real?

"Shhh! don't let the whole world know! Plus, it's not for sure! Have Emily check. I heard she has some experience."

"I have experience in what?" a redhead with glasses approached the two girls. Mariah pranced from toe-to-toe.

"I think Mariah's preggo!"

The redhead looked shocked. I felt shocked. Mariah... with a baby? What on Earth? This was way too weird. Why hadn't Rei just come out and tell me?

"What! How many times have you and Rei-" Mariah raised six fingers. Both girls were shocked as she put down her hand and lowered her head. Wow... they were busy.

"Maybe you're just getting fat?" the other girl suggested. Mariah shook her head.

"I haven't been eating much... I'd just throw it up anyway..." Mariah spoke in a hushed tone. The redhead... I think her name was Emily...Emily touched Mariah's slightly bulging belly then shook her head and stood up.

"Congrats?" she shrugged. Mariah let out a long sigh.

"How am I going to tell Rei? Max was right... the King isn't going to be happy when he finds out his son 'Knocked me up.'"

"Yay! Baby!" the other girl squealed. Mariah hushed her as a couple of soldiers passed by rather quickly.

"No one can know! I guess I'll break the news tonight..." the girls parted ways as my sight faded. When my vision returned, I saw Mariah sneaking into Rei's room, so I followed. He sat at an oak desk writing a letter while Mariah crept over and sat on the floor beside his chair.

"Mariah!...you look beautiful tonight..." he moved his chair aside and sat on the floor in front of her. Please don't let me see them make out! Too late... Mariah had accepted his kiss and he moved to take off her clothes. No! Please! She suddenly stopped him. Hooray!

"What's wrong?..." he asked, slightly hurt. Man, rejection looked bad. She took his hands and placed them on her belly. She looked so depressed. Wasn't having a baby a joyous occasion?

"Mariah?" he asked questionly. It looked like she tried to force herself to be happy.

"Rei...I'm pregnant!" Rei's eyes went wide as a smile crept to his lips.

"No...no WAY!" he yelled and hugged her. Then, she smiled for real.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" he kissed her stomach. She only looked fifteen... I guess early marriage and pregnancy weren't that uncommon now-adays... I mean I knew people who had children at twelve! But that was the times...

"Rei... what about your father?" he laid his head on her stomach. He looked like he was thinking the same thing.

"He doesn't have to know yet..."

"What do you mean? Are we going to just run off together! You're the only heir to the throne, you can't leave! They need you!" Rei pulled Mariah close to him and starred deep into her eyes.

"They'll be fine until the baby's born... then we'll return...My father can't refuse if it's already born!" she smiled and hugged him. Man, he knew all the right words... My vision faded again and then suddenly cleared, revealing a horse drawn carriage accompanied by a couple of soldiers making its way through the forest. Why was I seeing this? Were Rei's memories affecting me or did he just want me to see what was going on? I made my way over to the carriage and peeked in. Mariah was dressed in a long pink dress that matched the color of her hair. A white cape graced her shoulders and also covered her drooping head. The two maids from earlier were also there along with Rei and a blonde skinny kid.

"Max, you didn't have to come..." the blonde kid shook his head and laughed.

"I've known Mariah since I was little! No way was I missing this!" He shot his fist in the air and the girls giggled. They all seemed so happy. Kinda made me wonder why everything was so sad in the present. My vision faded yet again and cleared. I appeared to be standing in front of a little hut with soldiers guarding the front. They seemed... irritated. The maid known as 'Hilary' dashed out of the house yelling something about water and ran off. She seemed panicky. I walked through the open door of the hut. Mariah was having her baby, that what it looked like anyway. I never really have seen a baby being born before. Guess this was what all the commotion was about. Rei sat at her side as she gripped his hand.

"Calm down! Take a deep breath!" Rei seemed more panicked than Mariah. I snickered. Hilary burst back into the room carrying a pail of water and sat on the other side of Mariah. She started dabbing her head with a wet cloth.

"Almost there Mariah!" Emily was delivering the baby. She must have had some medical training.

"Oh god... oh god..." Max was pacing in the corner. Stopping every so often to look up at what was going on then shake his head and begin pacing again. Mariah shut her eyes, grit her teeth and gave one final push. Emily cut the cord and wrapped the baby in the blanket. It all happened so suddenly. She called Rei over, whispered something in his ear and handed him the baby. He looked almost sullen... like he had just seen a ghost. Wait... I didn't know much about baby's... but I knew something was missing... why wasn't the baby crying? Rei slowly walked back to Mariah, the child in his arms. Hilary wiped Mariah's forehead as she smiled.

"Mariah...he was stillborn...hes dead..." Rei handed Mariah the lifeless baby. Her smiling face turned empty as she gazed at her baby boy. Those eyes... they were the same eyes that I had gazed into, trying to find some purpose for them being like that. Now I knew. Rei sunk into a chair and buried his face in his hands. He was so excited to be a father... I stood and watched the scene unfold, not able to belive my own eyes. I was helpless to do anything as the happy mood of the room turned into pure sadness and dispair.

**_"She didn't...ever... kiss me after that..."_**

_"She blamed it on herself?"_

**_"Mmhmm...but we knew our son went to heavan..."_**

_"Why didn't you try again?"_ the dream had faded again. In the darkness, Rei's ghost appeared before me. His clothes were torn and stained with blood. A sword and sheath were hooked to a black sash around his waist. The long wrap that tied his black hair back had a slight rip in the middle, but was otherwise undisturbed. It was almost like he had died in battle. Could he have died in battle?

**_"I can read your thoughts Kai, and yes I died in a battle, but that is a story for another day. I'm suprised that you were able to intrude into my memories through your dreams. In other words, you weren't supposed to know what happened."_**

_"Well, now I do! If their is anything else I should know, then spit it out!"_ I yelled furiously.

**_"I'm not going to simply tell you Kai. In fact, I'm going to do as little as possible to help you now. You've shown me that you can do this yourself..." _**I couldn't think of anything else to say to him. I forced myself awake and shook the broken image of Rei out of my head. Mariah was still at my side when I looked over at her. I sat up and gazed at the night sky as the wind began to pick up. My body felt eerily cold, and it wasn't from the wind. Someone was watching us. My hand made its way to my sword as I slowly looked around at the bushes. I shot up and drew my sword when a bird flew from a tree and soared through the sky. My heart beat painfully as I searched through the bushes. Nothing. I was getting way to paranoid. I looked back at where Mariah lay. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, confused at the situation. I sheathed my sword and walked back to her without a word. She stood up and braced herself against me. Her face looked up at me, so full of pain and longing. Her arms wrapped themselves around my waist and her head rested on my shoulder. I stood still for what seemed like an eternity before she quietly spoke into my ear,

"I don't know why...but you remind me so much of Rei...I want you to protect me... I want us to always be together..." I shook my head and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her as close as possible.

"I'm not Rei, Mariah. But I will protect you. I promise..."Mariah, I'm falling in love with you!" She sobbed. Why was she crying?

"I still belive Rei is alive... I still love him... I have no proof he is dead, so I refuse to belive it!" I heard something in the bushes again. This time, it felt closer. I pushed Mariah up against the nearest tree. Forcefully, I gripped her back and lowered my lips against hers. She melted in my grasp and her fingers clutched my tense shoulders, weakening them at once. what was I doing! If Tala was the one snooping, I had made the situation deathly worse. But... if it was one of the soldiers, they would see I'm busy and leave!

"Kai?" I unwillingly tore my lips aay from Mariah and turned my head in the direction of my name, still holding her to my chest.

"Dear...dear Kai...what have you been doing?" Boris... Oh shit, I was in trouble now... think of something smart to say!

"So? I wasn't about to be left out on all the fun..." I smirked. Perfect, now I'd get away with it!

"Well, I'm glad you found are runaway. Now, I hope you know what has become of Tala?" he placed his hands behind his back. He did that either to make himself look smart or when he knew something I didn't. I had my bets on the second reason.

"No, fill me in..." he smiled. Yup, I was right. Great Kai, fell right into his trap. Now hes gonna pin you with something!

"He decided to take off for the castle. So, we'll meet him there. Until then, I'll have you take care of the girl. She is your responsibility now." he walked back into the forest and out of sight. That was odd... and sudden. I turned back to Mariah. her face was pale and full of worry.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to force myself upon you..." she shook and lowered her head, brushing off my statement.

"Kai, I didn't escape from Boris. He let me go."


	5. Nothing But A Memory

Wasn't that last chapter depressing? Sorry, I'm a sad case... anyway; I switched the rating to PG 13 some more people will read! YAY!...meh...ah on with the show!

Disclaimer- Man I hate these things now...they suck...yes I said it...they SUCK! WRARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!...

I don't own Beyblades...yes they made me say it...the voices just wouldn't stop...

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V**

I lay awake that night. I had brought Mariah to my tent and she lay, sleeping, beside me. This whole thing was screwed up. Tala had gone missing, Rei's spirit inhabited my body, and new emotions were becoming clear in my mind. Unwanted emotions. How would I tell Mariah that Rei was gone? That she had no one left? I lay and gazed at the top of the tent as she tossed and turned beside me. I turned on my side and pulled her to my chest. She stopped tossing and lay still in my arms.

_'She's your responsibility now.'_

Those words didn't want to leave my mind. Rei had first said them to me, now Boris. The fact that Rei wasn't speaking to me wasn't sitting well either. I knew I originally wanted him gone... but I wanted to know what happened. How he died and why Mariah doesn't know he's dead. I laid and pondered these thoughts until morning. About an hour after the sun rose, the trumpets played, signaling we had one hour to pack and be ready to leave. Mariah jumped at the sound and peeked out of the tent. She had slept fully clothed. I also got out of the bed, and slipped my shirt back on. I never slept with my shirt on, it bothered me, but I kept everything else on, including my sword. I ran my hand through my blue hair as I walked to the door (Actually a curtain-ish thing). Her hair was perfect. There was not a spec of dirt to be seen. Amazing how women did that. I took her hand and led her out of the tent. She seemed too afraid to do it on her own. She kept close as we made our way through the crowds. I could tell she wasn't used to being in big crowds of men.

"Your horse, sir." someone handed me the reigns to my horse. I nodded in thanks, even though I had no idea who that was. I didn't like spending time with the other soldiers.

"Another horse..." she muttered. Why was she afraid of horses? I mounted and waited for her to join me.

"Come on..." I held out my hand.

"No."

"Mariah!"

"No!"

"...please?..."

"No!"

"Having trouble Kai?" Boris rode up beside me, his face mocking my every move.

"Not at all..." I picked Mariah up forcefully and placed her infront of me on the horse. Boris needed to see that I had no emotions towards her. She seemed agitated at this move, but she understood.

"Hmph...Just keep her on a short leash Kai. She's a trouble maker." he shot her a dirty look. She may have shot one back because Boris looked angry and left.

"I don't like horses..." she muttered.

We had been riding for awhile. I was sure the town was close by now. I didn't know why, but I was worried about Tala. It wasn't like him to go ahead of everyone else, and without Mariah, his prize. Maybe it was because of what Boris had done earlier. Pride was all that guy had. Pride was all any of us had.

"Are you alright?...Cold? Hungry?" it was unusual of me to be asking such things. I wasn't used to caring for a girl before. She shook her head, no. Maybe she was still mad about earlier? I leaned in closer to her, and she leaned into me.

"Something's wrong..."

"Nothing...don't worry I'm not a baby that needs to be constantly looked after. I've survived by myself before and I can now." I felt like she had hit me. "I'm sorry...it's just...last night bugged me." she was talking about the kiss. I hadn't stopped apologizing for it all night, but I don't think it was the fact that I had done it.

**Mariah's P.O.V**

It wouldn't leave my head. The sure bliss of kissing him. My lips tingled at the thought of a repeat of last night. I knew I ached for him, and sitting very close to him on a horse wasn't helping either. How could I be thinking this when Rei was alive?...Was he alive? YES! Of course he was. How could I doubt it? Oh god the elders were going to kill me now!

Time flew by...and I didn't remember half the trip. I fell asleep about an hour in, and didn't wake up. It was so comfortable, being with Kai...I didn't feel alone. I couldn't give up on Rei though...I loved Rei to much...I bore...no. I didn't bear his child, that never happened. I didn't want it to have ever happened.

"Mariah...Mariah wake up." My eyes fluttered open, taking in the scene before me. We weren't on a horse...or even outside.

"Kai?..." I mumbled. I was laying in a bed, covered in warm blankets, Kai hovering over me. "Where...are we?"

"Were in the city...you...are you feeling alright? You've been out for three days!" he turned around, getting a wet cloth from a bowl of water. He was hiding his face from me. The room was very grand. "Kai...are we...in a palace?" He came back to my side, placing the cloth on my forehead. It was soothing...but it was even more comforting when Kai sat next to me, pushing a strand of hair from my face.

"Yes...I rode ahead of the others. It will be about a day before they arrive. Until then...I have things to attend to myself, but I'm not leaving your side."

"Why?" We sat in silence. Kai seemed so cold on the outside, but he rescued me more than once...their was...just something about him that made me feel happy. I carefully sat up and wrapped my arms around the strong shoulders, nuzzling my face into his neck so I could envelope his smell. "Never mind." I whispered. He stayed still, unsure of what to do. "I'm actually feeling a lot better...having you here. May I come with you?"

He hesitated a moment before answering. It may have been because of the position I had put him in. "No. I can't have you come. This won't be any place for a woman to go." he stood and I let go, sinking back into the bed.

"Alright..." I muttered as he turned his back on me.

"I'll...be back." he left, leaving me to the cold lonely room. I sighed and got up. Kai hadn't undressed me, and I wasn't sure if it was because he was a gentleman or thought I wasn't worthy. I shivered as the door opened, a man entered, obviously unaware that I was occupying this room. He was dressed like a soldier would.

"Master Kai? Oh I'm sorry mam'n...is-" he stood, green hair tied in a braid behind his back. We starred at each other. "M...Mariah!"

"Zio?" I blinked a couple times as he strode toward me, smiling.

"You're alive! You survived! But...how?" I accepted his embrace, then pulled away at the thought of surviving.

"It's a long story Zio..."

"You're...Kai's bed maiden!"

"NO!" he looked around, obviously skeptical. "NO!" I repeated it, trying to convince him.

"Sure..." he backed away from me and sighed. "Do you know where he went?" It was obvious what he was trying to do, avoid me. Did he think I was a slut!

"No." I was angry with Zio now. He mumbled something to himself and left. I sat in the corner of the room, and waited for Kai to return.

**Kai's POV**

I didn't return until late. I had thought it over, and decided I had done the wrong thing. Pushing Mariah away was not what I needed to do. It was lonely without her, and even more painful than I had first anticipated. Why was this happening? I couldn't fall in love...I was too strong. Too deep...and even more cold. I cringed at the way I had been treating her. Gentle...

"Kai!" I turned around, looking at Boris.

"You're here faster than I expected..." I muttered, walking up to him. All he was doing was sending me on a wile goose chase, and he knew it.

"The meeting with the King will be early...6 sharp."

"Boris...where is Tala?"

"He's not here?" is voice was mocking me.

"No. He's not."

"Oh well...poor Tala, I wonder where he could have gotten off too..." he turned, and walked away. I glared at him, then turned around myself and walked to my room. It was obvious...Boris had done something to Tala...I entered my room, furious as all hell. Once the door was shut, I took my anger out on the nearby desk, sending it to the floor, contents scattered across the rug.

"Kai?..." her voice was quiet, she didn't want to agonize me further. I ripped off my shirt and threw my sword on the floor, growling. It was not only Boris who had caused my temper. My connection in this town decided not to show up, I got mobbed by mothers trying to marry off their daughters, and a rumor had been spread about Mariah. Who the hell knew she was my bedmaiden? WAIT! Mariah WASN'T my bed maiden! She was purely...purely...what was she to me? A...prize?

"Kai?" she repeated my name, standing up and carefully walking towards me. Yes...that's all she was. A bed maiden. Once she was close enough I grabbed her roughly by the wrist, yanking her to my chest and looking down upon her. She looked up, her eyes full of confusion. This morning I had rejected her...and now I wanted her. Too bad...If I had to deal with these raw emotions, so did she. I pressed my lips against hers, forcing my tongue into her mouth, making her melt. I pulled away, picked her up and threw her on the bed, following quickly and pinning her down. I forced my mouth upon hers again, tightly gripping her wrists in one hand while the other tore at the fabric separating her flesh from my touch. I lifted my head up, catching my breath while she gasped for air.

"Kai...Kai what are you doing!"

"Shut up." I let her hands go so that I could slip her dress off, but she hesitated and folded her arms across her chest, not allowing me to pull the dress off.

"Stop Kai!" she yelled. I pressed my lips to hers again as she struggled against my body. Anger, frustration, confusion and chaos ripped at my mind forcing me to rip her arms apart, and tear off the dress.

**_"Kai! Get a hold of yourself!"_** he was back...why now of all times did he chose to be back!

"Shut up!" I yelled out loud. Mariah was whimpering as she lay, naked in front of me.

**_"Kai! Stop this you're losing it! You're hurting her!"_** I couldn't even control myself...I had sunk my teeth into her neck. She didn't scream though, instead, she quietly wept as my ravaging tongue licked the steady stream of blood from the wound. Rei was screaming in my head and I ignored him, smirking.

"Kai..." I stopped as her shaking body quietly uttered those three words, "I love you."

Rei stopped screaming, becoming quiet as well as Mariah, them both waiting for my reaction. I looked into her teary eyes, regaining my sense of self, cringing at what I had done...what she had said in spite of it all. She placed a shaking hand on my cheek and, as if she had read my mind, she said it again to assure me, "I love you, Kai."

I could almost feel Rei twinge. Hearing your love say they loved someone else...I could tell it was ripping him apart.

I stopped myself...stopped the pain that created the monster that hurt her. I didn't want to hurt her...I wanted to love her. I laid my head against her bare chest, letting the unfamiliar tears flow from my grey eyes. A horror I never wanted to happen...almost a sin to my very being. Crying...

She cuddled me, brushing my hair every so often with soft fingers and gentle hands. The tears wouldn't stop...like my body ached to get them all out. I cried the rest of the night, for reasons uncountable. Rei had gone again, and all that was left was me and Mariah...we were together. I would be able to protect her...to do what Rei was unable to do...protect her from people like me.

**Mariah's P.O.V**

He fell asleep before I did; laying on my chest as if my body was the one thing that stopped him from taking this all out on himself. My mind still argued with my heart, saying...no accusing me of not believing Rei was alive, when all I wanted was to hold...to comfort Kai. I barely knew him...or what he had gone through. I would find out in time...but this wasn't it.

The next morning was somewhat different than any other morning I had ever had before that. I awoke to little kisses placed along my neck, and looked down at the little boy who had created them, a cry for my attention. I don't know why now I had seen him as a little boy, but I was soon to find out he was very much a man.

"Are you feeling better?" I smiled, running my hand through his hair. Rei's was longer.

"Yes. I-"

"Let me guess...have things to do?" he nodded. It was predicable, but that was the life of Kai. The having things to do part. So, he got ready for his day. Cleaning up and getting dressed. I remained in bed, but when he left, I decided to get ready myself, get ready to spy. That's what I was good at. So once I was ready, I entered the halls, walking around and noting my way back. Kai said there was a meeting today...or once everyone got to the castle at least. Speaking of the castle...it was familiar. I ignored the thought and proceeded to where I thought was the throne room.

**Kai's P.O.V**

I knelt in front of the King as Boris stood in front of us. Only important people were present in the room, besides the maids that is. The King...I believe his name was Fitzgerald or Archibald or something off like that. Anyway, he was about to begin talking when Tala rushed in, quick strides ed him to my side and he took up the position I was currently in... Knelt down with his head bowed.

"Nice of you to join us..." I muttered. He ignored me, giving and evil glare to the floor in front of him. Boris made a smart ass comment toward him and I missed it. After he apologized to the King, he began.

"I regret to inform you that you have caught our city at a time of mourning. Proper preparations had not been made for your arrival and I apologize greatly."

"No need your highness, for we come with great news." Boris had news? How come I had not been informed!

"Yes, you have mentioned this before Boris...but before we get into discussions of the war, I must inform you of our losses." Boris growled. He hated being put second. Too bad you old coot.

"Yes..." he muttered.

"My brothers' village has been brutally slaughtered."

We all looked up. The King was solemn-faced, but continued.

"You know of the village Boris. The one my nephew was about to reign over...after my brothers accident. Everyone has been killed, including him. Nothing left...houses burned, the castle looted..." my stomach was turning, my heart gripped in pain. "It's all gone..."

"Pity..." Boris resumed his smirk. I looked at Tala, and Tala looked at me. We both knew what was going on.

"Rei...never had a chance..."

No. No this wasn't happening. The village...the massacre...everything. We had done it. I had commanded the troops on Boris' order...to destroy the village and everyone in it. It was my fault Rei was dead...I had killed him with my own hands. I could see in Tala's eyes that he, too, was realizing what we had done. Boris had made us all traitors to the crown...and if one of us ratted, we were all doomed to die. The room had gone a deafening silent...until a table fell over and a vase smashed on the floor that is.

**Mariah's P.O.V**

I had been supporting myself on a table...the shock was too much. He was dead...Rei WAS dead! NO!

I was on the ground, laying for all to see, pieces of vase shattered around me. I was crying. I couldn't help but cry. My love was gone...forever. I wouldn't be able to hold him...or comfort him. I didn't even get to say goodbye.

"NO!" I wailed as Boris picked me up, glaring into my watery eyes. I shut them tightly.

"I beg your pardon, your highness...we have a little maid who can't behave herself at all."

"Deal with her now Boris."

"Of course...Tala!" Tala hesitated, still looking at Kai, then stood and briskly bowed to the King, walking over to us he took me gently from Boris and took me out of the throne room. Tala...gentle? It was odd for sure but I had no time to care.

"No! Rei! Rei!" I cried, struggling against him.

"Shut up..." he muttered, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. "It's...alright..."

"No it isn't alright! He's dead! He's DEAD!" my throat hurt from yelling, but I continued to do so.

"Stop!"

"REIIIIII!" I screamed.


	6. Run and Hide

Alright! This is chapter 6! I promise its a good one! Well worth the wait! Although, I do apoligize for making you lovely people wait so long! Oh, and I guess I better warn you, this one gets a little R-rated, so I don't want to be responsible for anything you don't want to read! Also, I should apoligize, for anyone who noticed, in the last chapter I used Rei's speech as just ittalic, and its supposed to be ittalic and bold, so I just noticed that and I'll fix it, but now its back to bold and ittalic, yay! Oh, and I don't know if I spelt Tyson's brothers name right, so if I didn't I'm sorry... my detailed information site for beyblades is down at the moment... tehe...Thanks to all you lovely reviewer people (and I'm sure I spely that wrong) here is your reward! I am going to list all your names! WOOO!

Flowerperson (Keep it up with the love! WOOT!), GabZ (Hehe, I love ur name), Frostt (This era is awesome! Look at all my horrible flaws!), Tikytikytavvi101 (Mariah is my fav, but Kai is too hot for words), Liz (Love ya my friend!), Jani Rieme (I shall update for you! HIZZA!), m (You review all my crazy writing stuff, special thanks to you my anonymous friend!), Teresa, KAT, Pandion (New reviewer, yayish!), Bluestray (Wow… The name just gets me thinking of Gundam Seed, anyone else? Thanks!), SOMEONE2003 (I am me! You are someone! Great fun!), Crazy fanfic girl loves-anime (I get the point, you love anime right?), Clare, Lil Bre (You update, I update, the cycle never ends! .), Alex (Go my sis! YAH), Death Fox (Newest review! I shall update! Hizza!)

&$)& Okay, thats all of you... wow. Yay, okay I shall make you wait no longer!&)

* * *

Kai's POV

We could hear her wail from the hall, and secretly, it was killing me. There was nothing I could have done... they were Boris' orders... and it was either follow them, or spend the night in the bed of a monster.

"How does she know my nefew Boris?" Oh... he knew very well... that why he gave Mariah to Tala.

"I don't know your Highness... perhaps she used to work in the castle?" Oh, I hated the childish voice he used to get his way. I hated everything possible about that man. Anyway, as Boris finished talking, a young boy ran up to the King and whispered in his ear. The boy had long, green hair tied in a loose braid behind him. It was obvious he was a soldier, but he was also the bearer of bad news. I stood, along with the five others as the boy backed slowly away from the shocked King.

"Boris... did you know your men plan to betray me!" the King stood, drawing his sword. Random others on boths sides did as well, but I did not, keeping my hand on the hilt.

"Your Highness..." Brois half-laughed, his voice faltering with concern, "Of couse not..."

"I have word that my soldiers sighted you leaving Rei's village, in glee"

"We... merly passed through... the village was fine when we left!" Yeah, if fine counts everyone being dead. But, Boris was a good liar... he had a very convincing face... a very ugly, convincing face. There was a pause about the room, the King looked around, and knew he had the control. His men outmatched us at the moment. "We are old friends... would I do such a thing, and put my own soldiers in danger?" Another pause. I wanted to scream, yell out how many of our own men had died... and that Boris cared not one single bit. But... I stayed silent... dumbstruck at the Kings stupidity if you will...

They bagan laughing... they all began laughing. God, I hated the sound of an old mans laughter. Would they all fucking die already! I was so glad I didn't have to age further.

"Ah, I'm glad old friend... let us celebrate! Sake and women all around!" I left as the party broke out, wondering what they were celebrating... there evident demise?

"What a fool..." my muttering made me feel more comfortable.

"Hiwitara!" I froze. No one knew my last name, except Boris, but he was busy. I heard the sound of boots clashing with the floor. Whomever it was had run toward me, and stopped a good meter away. "Kai Hiwitara?" I turned, and the first thing I saw was a silver dragon pendant, the tail wrapped around a blue orb. Looking up at his face I noticed a scar on his left cheek, and bright blue eyes starring at my grey ones. I stayed silent as he spoke, "I was right! I dreamed you would come with the Tiger's Woman! The dragon showed me! I've waited a long time..."

"Slow down and explain yourself... whoever you are..."

"Oh! Pardon my manners! My name is Tyson, The Dragon. Nice to meet you Pheonix." I turned, and began walking away. This... Tyson made no sence...

"Wait! Why are you walking away from me!"

"You make no sence..." I muttered.

"Well stop and listen!" I did, and he ran straight in to my back. I turned around just as he got up, "You know the elements?"

"Earth, wind, water, fire and the side elemenet of ice, why?"

"Legend has it that five young warriors will save the world from darkness, not but a tamer to stop them. Well... that and those damn women..."

"Again, you make no sence. Besides, it's a mere fairy-tale."

"Will you listen! Each hero was born under a different element, hense being possesed my a different vengeful spirit."

"Is this going anywhere?" I didn't feel like listening to this pest.

"Ugh... I'm the Dragon, born under Wind! You're the Pheonix, born under Fire!"

"I'm not the Pheonix... my name is Kai...so... were supposed to save the world?"

"Yup."

"Do we get to kill people?"

"I suppose... but you missed the-"

"Fine, I'm in. But I get to be the leader."

"Aww... but i want to-"

"Nice shoes..." I pointed out, but mostly to shut him up.

"I stole them."

((Big breath everyone, I'm on a role!))

So, after my encounter with Tyson, I decided to search for Tala and Mariah. What better place to start then Tala's room? Man, I was a fucking genious. When I entered, I found something quite different than I expected. Tala was crumpled, naked and shaking on the floor. I shut the door and ran to his side, kneeling and waving a hand through his lighter red hair... lighter than usual... damn you Tala.

"What happened?" his eyes were open, looking in to the distance as his lips parted slightly, but made no sound. It was Brois who had done this to him... "Tala... calm down, he's gone..." his head was in my lap, fingers clawing at my shirt.

"Kai..." He was so helpless at times... we were the same... we both put on a tough front, to cover scars buried deep inside with the torturing pain. The exact same. His body was so cold, so I wrapped him in the blankets from the bed and held him to my chest. At least I could provide some comfort... Even if I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Brother..." he muttered. I held him closer.

"Shh... Tala... just sleep."

Mariah's POV 

I managed to escape when Master Tala was ambushed by Master Boris. Although I felt bad for leaving him alone like that, all I wanted to do now was die. Rei was gone... no matter what I did he was gone forever. Some selfish man with a sword went and murdered him... slaughtered the whole village! We did NOTHING! I ran from the castle, through the village to the temple, trying to seek some kind of refuge. I ended up running in to one of the monks, sending us crashing to the ground while I remained in uncontrollable tears. He didn't even look like a monk at first... his blue hair hadn't been cut in awhile, and he was tall. I didn't even care if he was a demon, because I couldn't stop crying. I remained with this unknown man while other monks gathered around.

"Calm yourself..." his voice was strong, but I couldn't stop. Gone, all gone.

"Geez Hiro, I leave for one second..."

"Not my fault!"

"You always make women cry... like that one priestess..."

"Tyson!" I looked up, tears still staining my cheeks, but I was in somewhat less of a panic, "Are you alright Mariah?"

"Who are you?" he stood, pulling me up with him.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Hiro, this is my dull brother Tyson. This is the only public temple in the royal city. Come inside now... there is much to talk about."

Hiro's POV 

She was a pure, emotional wreck. She had been cleaned up and put in a kimono, and sat in front of me now, starring at the tea that had long since grown cold.

"Eternal darkness..." she muttered.

"'Not a sound will be made, not a soul left to sing.'" I quoted the passage handed down to Tyson and I.

"How sad..." she muttered, and began weeping again.

Tala's POV 

Kai stayed with me but I refused to sleep. Twice already had he threatened me, yet never left when I refused. As a result, we stayed together. I didn't even know how long... but I had seen the sun set behind the closed curtain... so it must have been well in to the night by now. We both stayed quiet, finding silence comforting, just litening to our breathing.

"Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do I only remember the word brother?" he immediately became defensive.

"Because that is all you need to know."

"Why can't I know more?"

"Because... my duty isn't done yet..."

"You could have left me, a long time ago."

"I didn't and I won't."

"Having a moment are we?" We both froze, turning to the voice.

"Burn in hell Boris." Kai stood, letting go of me and facing Boris.

"Ah, Kai, Did you forget who's in control? We have a deal..."

"Screw the deal!" he yelled.

"Then, you don't want your little brother's memory back?" I winced as Kai drew his sword.

"You'll give it to me now..."

"No. You'll either earn it, or I'll destroy it."

"You said the last thing I had to do was slaughter Rei's village!"

"Well, I decided I still need you... and Tala."

"I'll kill you."

"Oh? And do you know how to restore his memories once you have it?" Kai paused for a moment, then dropped his sword in surrender. That's all we could do... surrender to Boris' demands. He walked toward Kai, and then kissed him lightly on the lips. Kai made no attempt to stop it. ((OMFG! Sry for this interruption, but I can't believe I'm writing this... WAHHH! Sorry everyone! I LOVE KAI!)) Kai was ordered on the bed, and he did, laying down and not once looking at Boris or myself. Kai was sacrificing himself... for me. How many times before had he done what Boris demanded... all for me? How many times after this would he? Could this... enslavement go on forever? I couldn't bring myself to move, much less help my brother. All I did was look away when Boris removed both their clothes like an expert, as Kai made a helpless noise when touched.

Kai's POV 

This was for Tala... this was all for Tala. I would get my life back.

I didn't even try to hide a noise of discontent that emerged from my throat. I was disgusted and angry as he traced boney fingers down exposed skin. I looked around the dark room for a slight shred of help... but there was none to be found. Tala had huddled away from us, but never in my life would I call on him for such help against this beast, instead I looked to the door... nothing. I let out a cry and tried to push him away when he bit down on my nipple and as a result, he hit me.

"My, your tender..." he was laughing again, so I turned away and tried to block out the noise, starring at my clothes that had fallen to the floor instead... and my sword, so far from reach. He had begun to work with his mouth. I could hear Tala crying, so I looked over at him again; he had raised his head and was watching my situation. My cry must have alerted him.

"Tala, don't cry... come here..." I whispered. I had to be strong... for the both of us. My throat was dry and tight but I ignored the feeling... I just wanted to die. He did as I had asked and crawled to the side of the bed as I draped my arm down. Boris didn't notice... he was much to busy toying with the reactions my body gave... or... he didn't care.

"I'm sorry Kai..." he muttered, grabbing my hand. I stayed quiet, that is, until Boris got bored with useless teasing, and thrusted himself so painfully inside of me that I couldn't hold back my scream, and instinctively clenching my fists, gripping Tala's hand in my own.

Tyson's POV 

Mariah had fallen asleep soon after my brother explained our situation, and I was surprised how well she understood. I sat with Hiro while he drank some tea, absorbed in his own thoughts.

"Rei's dead." I blinked at the sudden comment, and then looked at Hiro as he placed his cup down.

"Ah... that explains a lot..." I muttered. How could we possibly do this without The Tiger?

"How did it go with Kai?" he avoided my eyes.

"Ah... well actually I expected worse... but he agreed and as you said, wants to be the leader."

"Yes... that was expected... was he wearing the pendant?"

"No."

"Hmm..."

Mariah's POV 

They figured I was sleeping, but there was no way I could. I had cried as much as my body would allow, and now I felt sick, but I needed to grieve.

I hummed the song I often sang to Rei when I laid motionless in his bed, at his side. It was for pure comfort. Kai's pendant hung from my neck, he had given it to me the night before, and saying something about safe-keeping... and the pendant seemed to be even more of a comfort than the song.

"Oh Kai..." I muttered, "Come find me... come rescue me..."

"Hehe, sorry..." I heard a voice from outside my room. I sat up and my kimono fell partway down my shoulders, the pendant hanging visibly about my neck. "I'm just not used to these paper wALLS!" and with that, the man crashed through my wall and tumbled in to the middle of the floor. When the dust settled, the blonde boy coughed and shakily stood. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I wiped my tear stained cheeks and sniffed.

"It's alright..." wait... he looked familiar.

"Oh dear..." Hero muttered, shaking his head.

"Don't go destroying the whole house!" Tyson appeared in the hole in the wall.

"Hehe, sorry..." he came in front of my, and lifted my chin so I looked up at him. His expression turned from a child's, to serious... and mature. A pendant... like Kai's... and Tyson's.

"Hi Mariah... been a long time..."

"Max... I-"

"I didn't die..." he touched his pendant, "The spirit saved me..."

"Rei... Rei is dead!" I began weeping again. He knelt in front of me and held me.

"Don't worry Mariah... he's in a better place now... he's with the baby..."

Max's POV

She began weeping harder, but this was for her own good. She had to deal with this now... and it would prove to make her stronger.

"No... it never happened..."

"Yes it did Mariah! Your baby is dead! Rei is dead! They are not coming back!"

"NO!" she wailed, and I hit her, slapped her across the face, though it hurt me to do it. Silence followed, and her tears had stopped. "I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"It's alright Mariah... we will have time to grieve our losses. But that time is not now... we still have a battle to win."

"Very well said, Max." Hiro began, "Now-"

Hiro's POV

"Where is Kai?" Mariah finished my sentence.

"He was at the palace..." Tyson stepped through the hole, and joined us.

"Wait... who's Kai?" Max asked.

"You'll see..." I looked at Mariah, and she looked away in embarrassment. "Only Kai will know where to find Ice.

Max blinked, "And what about the girls?"

"We still have to pick them up." Tyson smirked.

"Where?" I asked, knowing this couldn't be good.

"In the mountain pass."

"There going to be waiting forever..."

"Hey..." Max began to stutter, "Aren't there dragons in that pass?"

"Only little ones..." he grinned. We all sighed.

"We better hurry then."

Hilary's POV

"I'm going to kill that fiancé of mine!" I yelled, as I shot another arrow at the fire breathing menace that decided to try and make us a midnight snack.

"Hey, YOU decided to marry him!" Emily yelled back, casting a water spell that didn't seem too effective.

"Yeah, well I love him..." I sighed and gazed in to the distance.

"Hilary! Pay attention!" Salima yelled, swinging her sword at the dragon's legs, "Your fiancé is a jerk, get over it!"

"I said I love him! Not loath him!" I yelled.

"RWAR!" ((Like my wonderful sound effect things?))

"Well, I'm going to murder him when he gets here! Whether you hate him or not!"

"They better get moving!" I shot another arrow, and then dodged a mouthful of teeth. "Hey, when we kill it, let's have barbecue!"

Kai's POV

Tala's scream overpowered my own as Boris unlocked the powers I was so desperately trying to keep locked up inside of me. I couldn't keep them buried any longer... I forced myself to let go of Tala's hand, but I couldn't. He must have been in so much pain... our elements clashed so badly... He screamed even louder as Boris released me, and backed away to watch what he had done. Why... why did he have to poke and prod with my emotions until he stirred the Pheonix? It was no longer about sex or satisfaction... this was about power. Gripping my chest with my free hand and trying to force it back, I was being overwhelmed.

"KAI! LET GO YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Tala... no... my brother. I ripped my hand away from his succesfully, and gripped my head.

"NO!" I screamed, shutting my eyes tightly in blackness.

_**"Don't fight it Kai!"**_

"I HAVE TO!"

_**"No! Let it come!"**_

"STOP! MAKE IT GO AWAY!"

**_"Face it Kai! You have too! Stop hiding!"_**

"SHUT UP!"

"Heh..." Boris was laughing admist the chaos. Damn the tamers.

**_"What are you so afraid of?"_**

"...myself"


End file.
